1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for mounting a fuel cell on an electric vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fuel cell electric vehicle in which a fuel cell is mounted together with a driving motor.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-173790 discloses a conventional fuel cell electric vehicle in which a fuel cell stack is mounted in a front compartment. The fuel cell stack is formed by stacking a plurality of unit fuel cells in the vertical direction with respect to the vehicle.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved fuel cell electric vehicle. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.